


A Woman's Voice Can Drug You

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. LaviLena  centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Love You" Meme (A whisper in the ear)

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted these all in one place, and I figured AO3 would be the best place to post them.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Lenalee said, a tired smile on her lips as they glided across the dance floor. The band had been playing slower songs as the night went on, and fewer people stayed to celebrate as the hour grew late. The ballroom was still decked out in flowers, and the lights had been turned down low. The newly married couple had disappeared hours ago, but the party continued. Lenalee had been just about ready to slip away herself, when Lavi begged her for one more dance.

“Can’t let you know everything about me, Lena. That would ruin all the mystery in our relationship.” Lavi couldn’t hide his grin, even in the dim light.

She laughed, leaning in closer. “Of course — the mystery. How can I argue with that?” Her bare feet padded silently over the wooden floor as they danced in circles. She had kicked her heels off hours ago, too tired of her toes being pinched in the stiff leather.

His hand slipped tighter around her waist. “Mystery is very important.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes. “It would’ve been nice to know you could dance. I wouldn’t have worn such tight shoes if I knew I’d be dancing all night long.”

“We can stop if you want.”

Her hand held firm in his, keeping him from pulling away. “No. One more is fine.” It didn’t matter that her feet were sore and tired. Now that they were back on the dance floor, she didn’t want to leave.

Lavi grinned and kept them moving, leading their way around the other couples. “Should I make it up to you later, then?”

“Mm, maybe. What do you have in mind?” Her voice took on a teasing tone as she looked up at the redhead’s face.

“Considering the circumstances, I’d say a foot rub would be appropriate. What do you say?”

“I think I can agree to that.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, as their movements slowed. She closed her eyes and let Lavi lead them around he dance floor.

As the song drew to a close, Lavi leaned in. His lips brushed against her ear, ticking the sensitive skin. “I love you,” he whispered.

The quiet words made her smile. “I love you, too.”


	2. "I Love You" Meme (In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep)

Lavi stared at the darkened ceiling, still trying to catch his breath even as his heated blood cooled. Sweat crept along the back of his neck and the distinct smell of sex permeated the room. It soaked into the sheets and hung in the air, a reminder of what they had just done.

God, what had he just done?

He hadn’t been thinking clearly, that much was certain. Their mission had taken a bad turn — he had almost gotten himself badly hurt pushing her out of the way of an attack. She berated him for it after the fact, saying he could’ve died, that he should’ve been more careful, that she could take care of herself. He tried to calm her down, but talking proved useless.

So, Lavi kissed her.

But kissing led to holding, which led to touching. Before he realized what had happened, they were pulling each other’s clothes off, falling against the bed. With each step they took, Lavi told himself it was just to calm her down, just to keep her mind off of what had happened. But they went further and further until there was nothing left to spare.

They slept together — and it was amazing.

And he hated himself for it.

Lenalee pulled the sheets up tight to her chest, curling against his side. She hummed contently, her legs twisting around his as she tucked her head against his sweaty chest. Lavi looked down at her face, and even in the dark he could see she had her eyes closed and was on the cusp of falling asleep.

“Stay here tonight,” she mumbled, exhaustion heavy in her voice.

He shouldn’t — God, he shouldn’t. This was too close. Bookman had warned him multiple times about staying impartial, keeping his heart out of everything. He wasn’t allowed to feel like this. It wasn’t something he was supposed to have.

And here was Lenalee, with her beautiful face and the sweetest, most caring heart he’d ever known… She gave him _this_ , without a second thought. She wanted him here, to stay. How could he? He felt like a fraud, like he didn’t deserve this.

But he _wanted_ it. He wanted it so bad he could _taste it._

“Of course I’ll stay,” he said softly, even as his mind screamed at him to run before he was too invested in this.

Lenalee nodded, pulling him closer. She sighed softly, contentment radiating through her body. She said the words then, barely above a whisper — so soft that Lavi wondered if he had imagined it.

“I love you.”

And with those three little words, he knew he there was no going back.


	3. "I Love You" Meme (Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave)

“Please, don’t leave.”

Lavi felt the tug on his sleeve, her fingers digging into the fabric around his wrist so tightly that it almost ripped. He thought he had successfully avoided her, avoided this exact situation. He should’ve known better than to underestimate how well she could read him, even when he had his guard up.

He tried to keep his voice calm when he replied, but her emotions were affecting him more than he wanted to admit. “Lenalee, you don’t understand. I have to—”

“No,” she snapped, her eyes narrowing, even as the tears glistened in her eyes. “ _You’re_ the one who doesn’t understand. How could you, when you think leaving us like this is the right thing to do?”

Lavi swallowed, feeling his resolve start to crumble. “…I never said it was right or wrong. It’s just something I have to do.”

“Bullshit,” Lenalee said, her voice strained with unshed tears. “You don’t have to do it. If you really wanted to, you could stay here. You’re just running away from us — from me. You’re scared.”

He couldn’t argue. Even if he did, she’d just call him a liar. And hell, she wouldn’t be wrong on that point either. Instead, he stood there silently as she clutched his sleeve and refused to back down.

“I love you,” she said, the tears finally spilling over her cheeks. “You know I love you and you still won’t stay?”

Lavi felt his chest ache, felt torn in two different directions at once. “…Becoming a Bookman has been my goal for as long as I can remember. And you want me to just _quit_? Quit everything I’ve worked my entire life for?”

Lenalee pursed her lips and continued to stare up at him. “Yes. I want you to quit. I want you to stay. If you leave… I know I’ll never see you again.”

He stared down at her, breath caught in his throat. He wanted to stay — he did. But Bookman was waiting, and staying… staying would mean letting go of everything he had built his life on. It would mean the end of his life’s work. Who would he even be if he weren’t a Bookman?

He had to look away from her to do it. He closed his eyes, then tugged his hand out of her grasp and turned around. “I’m sorry. I can’t,” he said, then walked away.

Lenalee grit her teeth, biting back a sob as her fist clenched at her sides. It took her a moment to make her tongue work enough to shout her frustrations at his back. “You’re heartless!”

Lavi flinched at her words, but refused to turn around. Besides, she was right —

He was heartless.


	4. "I Love You" Meme (In awe, the first time you realized it)

He didn’t expect it to dawn on him so suddenly, or over such a mundane thing.

It had been just the four of them, as usual. Lenalee had invited him, Kanda, and Allen to her brother’s cabin on the lake. She wanted a week long excursion away from the city before they all had to go back to university at the end of the month.

Now, when Lenalee had said “cabin,” Lavi had expected a rickety old shack in the woods — No running water, no electricity, bears clawing at the screen door, and giant bugs climbing up the walls of the outhouse.

What he didn’t expect was a cozy, little cabin with all the amenities. Not only did they have electricity and running water, but satellite TV, air conditioning, internet, and even a goddamn hot tub on the back porch. This was definitely not roughing it, but since Lenalee wanted to relax, it seemed like the perfect place.

He realized it three days into their vacation. Lenalee had sent Allen and Kanda off to get more food, as Allen managed to go through most of their supplies before they even reached mid-week, leaving them blissfully alone and without their companion’s constant bickering. To celebrate their solitude, Lenalee grabbed a paperback novel she had been reading during their trip and flopped herself on the overstuffed couch in the main room. She’d only managed to get a fourth of the way through it, too many distractions arising for her to focus.

With nothing better to do, Lavi stretched out on one of the recliners, determined to take a nap. However, every time Lenalee flipped a page in her book, Lavi caught himself looking over at her. He’d close his eye, almost fall asleep, then the sound of paper sliding against paper woke him.

Finally he gave up napping all together and simply watched Lenalee as she read. He watched as her dark eyes scanned each page, taking in each word carefully. Her lips quirked once in a while, and he figured she had read something amusing in that moment.

And then she laughed.

It wasn’t loud or long — and it was more like a giggle, really. Such a small thing. But her eyes had lit up, she pulled the book closer to her face, and she laughed. It was beautiful.

It hit him then — like a bus, like a ton of bricks, like a sledgehammer to the face. He said the words before he could even think on them, before his brain could catch up to his lips.

“I love you.”

Lenalee looked up then, her gaze moving from the book to him. “Hm? Did you say something, Lavi?”

He just stared at her for a long moment, dumbfounded that he’d even uttered that phrase. When he realized he’d been quiet for too long, he shook his head and smiled. “Nope, not a thing.”


	5. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I see in your eyes.”

“What are you doing out here? It’s too cold.”

Lenalee blinked, wiping at her damp eyes before turning to look at her addresser. She watched as Lavi walked up behind her, boots crunching against the fresh snow underfoot, then sat down on the edge of the stone fence with her. The fence was short, only a few feet tall, but her feet still dangled over the edge, brushing at the piled up snow underneath.

Once he sat down, she turned her face back up at the sky. The clouds had finally parted after the storm, and the full moon hung low in the dark above. “I just needed some fresh air.”

Lavi sighed, his breath misting in the cold air. “It was getting a little loud back there. You’d think that after such a rough mission, those two wouldn’t have any energy left to argue.”

Lenalee smiled and shook her head. “Allen and Kanda always have time to argue. You should know that by now.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They said nothing after that, and Lavi moved closer to Lenalee, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to ward off the cold. Her smiled widened, but she didn’t look back at him. Instead, she kept her gaze up at the sky. Stars dotted along the dark expanse, twinkling softly.

Lenalee broke the silence first. “The stars are really beautiful tonight, aren’t they?”

Lavi said nothing for a long moment, and Lenalee was about to speak up again, when he finally said the words that nearly stilled her heart.

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I see in your eyes.”

She turned to look back at him then, eyes wide as she watched his face. “Lavi?”

He grinned, a blush smearing over his nose and cheeks. “What? Too cheesy romantic for you?”

With a sigh, she matched his grin with a smile of her own. “Usually when someone says a line like that, they follow it up with a kiss.”

“Is that just an observation, or an invitation?”

Lenalee couldn’t help it when her smile turned just a touch mischievous. “Can’t you tell?”

With a throaty chuckle, Lavi leaned in an kissed her.

And even with her eyes closed, Lenalee could still see stars.


	6. “Did I say that out loud?”

Lenalee bounced around the apartment, checking and re-checking everything. Her bags were packed, her plane ticket printed, her passport in order. She had gone over everything twice, three times even, just to make sure she was ready for her trip. She paced around, checking the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen. Everything seemed in order, but she still had that nagging feeling that she was forgetting _something_.

Lavi watched her pace around from his seat on the couch. He absently pet the tiny tabby kitten in his lap. “I think you got it all, Lena. Seriously.”

“I just… I know I’m forgetting something!” She moved back to her bedroom, shuffling through her drawers again.

With a laugh, Lavi grabbed the kitten and carried it with him as he followed her path. The kitten chewed on his fingers, little needle teeth scratching at the skin. “Whatever it is you think you forgot, I’m sure it’s not that important. You’re only going to be gone a week. That’s honestly not that long.”

“But what if it is something important?” Lenalee continued to search through her drawers.

“I doubt it.”

With a sigh, Lenalee finally gave up and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Okay, forget it. Let’s just go over what I need you to do while I’m gone.”

“I’m telling you, I’ve got it covered. Don’t worry!” He lifted the kitten up to his face and cooed at it. “Lil’ Bub and I can keep your apartment safe and sound while you’re away.”

“You know where the cat food is? And when to feed him?”

“In the cupboard next to the stove, and twice a day — once in the morning and once at night.”

“And you have the key for the mailbox?”

“Got it on my keyring.”

“And the one for the door?”

“ _Yes_ , Lena.”

Lenalee huffed and left the room, intent on checking her bags just one more time.

Lavi watched her leave, setting Lil’ Bub down on the floor to go about his kitten business. He stood up and headed towards the dresser, pushing the drawers back in after Lenalee left them open in her flustered state.

“Seriously, Lena. Don’t worry. I’ve got it all under control. I’ll check the mail, keep the kitten rolling in kibble, and make sure the house doesn’t burn down.”

“ _Lavi_ …” Lenalee grumbled from the other room.

“Me and Lil’ Bub will just hang out on the couch, order some pizza, maybe binge watch some shows on Netflix….” Lavi went to push in the last drawer when he caught sight of its contents. He blinked down at the collection of underwear, his cheeks flushing hotly. There were cute cotton panties of all colors and styles and silky underwear that felt like Heaven to touch. Then, he caught sight of a pair of black, sheer panties, the fabric more of a formality than anything else. There was no way this could cover anything… He lifted that particular pair up and admired it as his head filled with images of Lenalee wearing said panties. “…Maybe we’ll look for more of these panties while we’re at it.”

There was a long silence, then a thud from the other room. “Lavi?! What did you just say?” Her tone was indignant, and she stomped back into the room.

Lavi’s eye widened and he shoved the panties back into the drawer, closing it before she had a chance to catch him red-handed “Shit. Did I say that out loud?”

Lenalee glared at him from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. He gave her an embarrassed smile and shrugged. It wasn’t enough, apparently, as she turned on her heel and stalked back out of the room. “Forget it. I’m calling Allen. He’s more responsible.”

“Aw, Lena! Don’t call Al. I can do it. I mean it! Lenaaaa!”


	7. “Can I hold your hand?”

Lenalee let out a shuddered breath, not bothering to wipe away the tears that spilled over her face. The smell of disinfectant burned her lungs, or maybe it was just because she’d been crying for hours. Either way, it hurt to breathe, and she didn’t know how much longer she could sit in this uncomfortable chair and wait.

Lavi watched her out of the corner of his eye, fidgeting in the seat next to her. The sounds of rolling carts, too many voices, and tapping of pens on clipboards filled the waiting room to the point that he could barely hear Lenalee’s soft whimpering over the din of it all. They’d been waiting to hear from the doctor for hours, and the tension in the air was palatable.

“Hey, Lena…” Lavi started, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously. “Your brother’s gonna be fine. I mean, he’s really tough, y’know? I don’t think a little accident like this will keep him down for long.”

Lenalee sniffled and nodded, her eyes still squeezed tight as she tried to slow the flow of tears. “I-I know. I’m just so worried.”

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to be worried. I am, too.”

She pulled a few tissues from her purse and wiped at her eyes and nose. “Thanks for coming with me. I don’t think I could’ve done this alone.”

“No need to thank me, Lena.”

When she finally opened her eyes and looked back at him, she stuffed the tissues back in her purse, not caring that they were dirty. “Lavi? Can I hold your hand?”

Lavi didn’t hesitate — taking her hand and threading their fingers together tightly. Lenalee’s fingers squeezed back, though not as strong as his own grip. His thumb rubbed over her the back of her hand in soothing circles and he gave her the most supportive smile he could muster.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, leaning against his shoulder and taking a deep breath to calm the panic rising in her chest.

“You’re welcome.”


	8. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

“Let me guess,” Lenalee said, leaning against the counter. Lavi swore his heart melted when she smiled at him. “Large coffee, whole milk, two sugars, and one plain biscotti?”

He grinned back at her, trying to play it cool even though his pulse raced. God, how was it fair that she was _this_ cute? Was that even legal? “You’re getting good at this,” Lavi said, fishing out his wallet for his card.

She bagged the biscotti and set to work on the drink. “It’s not hard to remember when you come in at the same time every day and order the exact same thing.” She looked up from her work to meet his gaze. He flushed as she caught him staring, but said nothing on it. “Maybe you should try something different?”

Lavi fiddled with the ends of his scarf, trying to look as if his heart wasn’t racing in his chest. “Guess I’m just a creature of habit.” He handed her his card to run through the machine. Once she finished, she topped the coffee off with a lid, then scribbled on the cup with a marker. He took the cup and his cookie, then turned to leave. However, as he raised the cup to his lips, he caught sight of what Lenalee had written. Instead of his name, she’d written a number — a phone number. He paused, stared at the digits, then turned back around.

“What’s this?”

“My phone number.”

“Your— Oh…” Of course it was her phone number. He could feel his ears start to burn as red as his cheeks.

Her smile grew. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. So, text me sometime. Maybe we can get coffee. Well… somewhere other than here.”

“I… O-Okay. Yes. I will.” Lavi nearly dropped his coffee for how nervous he was. So much for looking smooth. He turned to leave, nearly tripping over his feet as he stumbled out onto the street. The crisp autumn air smacked him hard in the face, and all he could do was stand there in a stupor as the paper cup burned the skin of his hand.

He just got a date with the pretty barista.


	9. “Don’t stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below.

Lenalee’s breath came in quick pants, sweat dripping down her neck as her back was pressed against the cold, stone wall of the hallway. It was late, too late for anyone to be awake to catch them, but there was always a chance — and that made it all the more delicious to keep going.

Lavi pressed into her slick entrance, filling her up as he fucked her against the wall. Her legs curled around his waist and and she clung to his shoulders, trying to keep from falling over. Each thrust left her gasping into his neck. They’d been at it for nearly twenty minutes now, and she was feeling the edges of an orgasm twisting up in her guts.

“Lavi,” she gasped, a whine in her voice as she dug her nails into his flesh. “Don’t stop. God, please. _Don’t stop_.”

He groaned, his hips moving faster against hers. “Fuck, Lena,” he moaned out, biting his lip to keep from being too loud.

Lenalee’s insides felt like hot lead, twisting and turning and burning her insides until there was nothing left but pure ecstasy. She could feel her thighs shaking around Lavi’s waist, and it was getting harder to hold herself up.

“Lenalee,” he breathed, the hot air skimming over her sweaty skin and sending goosebumps prickling over her neck. “Come for me, Lena.”

Lavi sped up his hips then, thrusting harder, deeper into her, and it turned Lenalee into a babbling mess. She screwed her eyes shut, arching her back and hitting her head against the wall. When she came, she cried out, too gone to muffle the sound. Her body stiffened up against Lavi’s, and just before her arms and legs turned to jelly post-orgasm, Lavi found his own completion, spilling into her with a groan.

As his hips stilled against hers, he pulled out and eased her to the ground. She found her footing, but had to use the wall to support her weight. They each fought to catch their breath, still pressed tight together. Lavi fixed her skirt, then tucked himself back into his pants before pressing his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

“You okay?” he whispered, panting a few more kisses along her jawline for good measure.

“Absolutely,” she mumbled back, her arms twisted up behind his neck as she clenched her hands into his hair.

Lavi kissed her one more time before easing back, his eye studying her face in the dark of the hallway. “I should probably get back to the library. I have some work to finish.”

“Mm,” Lenalee hummed, staring back at him. A mischievous grin spread over her face. “Or… you could come back with me to my room. Maybe for round two?”

Lavi laughed then, unable to keep from smiling back. “Well, there’s an idea I can get behind.”


	10. “You can take control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times below.

Lavi tugged at the ropes around his wrists, the binding too tight to pull free like he wanted. The last time they had tried this, he’d managed to wiggle loose so he could touch her. Lenalee tied the bindings tighter to stop a repeat performance.

The lights were off in the bedroom but a slice of moonlight slipped past the curtains, giving Lavi enough to see by. Lenalee’s skin glowed in the dark, ethereal as she rode his dick. Her thighs gripped his hips tight as she worked her own, plunging herself up and down onto him. Each movement left him quivering under her touch, and his fingers itched to grab her by the hips and set his own pace. She was moving too slow for his liking, taunting him with her slick heat and dragging out their encounter. Lavi tried to thrust his hips up to meet hers, but she had put a stop to that earlier, splaying a hand on his stomach and forcing him back on the bed.

What made all the teasing worse was that he could see her fingering herself as she moved, her digits sliding over her clit with each thrust of her hips. Lenalee had her eyes closed as she moved on top of him, letting out little gasps and moans that grew with intensity after each passing second.

And Lavi groaned. God he wanted to touch her — wanted to _fuck_ her. He couldn’t keep still, his wrists constantly tugging at their restraints, and his back arching as he desperately fought for more friction.

After a particularly loud moan, Lenalee opened her eyes and looked down at Lavi. A smile tipped up on her lips. “Lavi? Do you want me?” she asked, her voice heavy, soft, and breathless.

“Yes, _fuck_. Please, Lena. Let me—”

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, then leaned forward to untie the ropes on his wrists. Once he had his hands free, she made sure their gazes met. “You can take control.”

Without a second thought, Lavi reached up and yanked her down on top of him, smashing their lips together in a rough, needy kiss. Lenalee groaned into it, her nails digging into his shoulders. After a moment of simply enjoying the taste of her lips, Lavi rolled them over on the bed. His hips now pinned her to the sheets, her legs wrapped around him.

He thrust into her then, grinding into her wet heat without stopping. He moved fast and hard, pounding his hips against hers, rocking the bed for how rough his movements were. Lenalee cried out in pleasure under him, clinging to his neck and letting him fuck her with abandon.

It only took a couple minutes for them to come — Lenalee’s earlier drawn-out teasing leaving them exhausted and on the brink of orgasm as it was. Lenalee’s breath hitched as her hips rut against Lavi’s, and he could feel her tighten around his cock as he continued to work into her. Her pleasure pushed him over the edge, leaving his pace to teeter out as he came with a loud groan he attempted to muffle against her shoulder.

When they finally relaxed, each of them fighting to catch their breath, Lenalee hummed into Lavi’s neck and kissed the sweaty skin she found there. “See? I told you if you waited, it would be better.”

Lavi laughed. “Yeah. I’ll listen to you next time.”


	11. “I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost smut, but not quite.

He had her pressed up against the lockers in the back hallway, his tongue in her mouth and her hands up his shirt.

School had been out for nearly an hour, and they’d stayed late to help the Drama Club, painting scenery for the upcoming spring production of Hamlet. It only took thirty minutes for a paint fight to break out, and a subsequent lecture from the Drama teacher about wasting supplies, before everyone had been shooed to the bathrooms to clean up. Lenalee had taken the opportunity to pull Lavi down one of the empty hallways, which lead to their current extracurricular activities.

Her right thigh kept hitching up along Lavi’s hip, and when he pressed himself against her at just the right moment, she’d moan into the kiss and dig her nails into his shoulders. God, he was already too hard, and the soft noises escaping her lips were driving him crazy.

As he kissed down her jaw and along her neck, Lenalee sighed and pressed herself flush against him. “Lavi?” she whispered, one hand tugging at his hair.

“Hm?” he mumbled, too preoccupied with his task to stop.

“I want you.”

Lavi felt his knees go weak, and he let out an involuntary moan at the mere thought of what she was suggesting. “Lena, a-are you sure?”

She laughed, then slid one hand down against the obvious bulge in his jeans. He knew she was just taunting him now. “I’m sure. Let’s do it.”

“R-Right now?”

“Why not? I think the music room is emp—”

A sudden, angry shout broke them apart, and Lavi jumped back from Lenalee as if he’d been burned. They looked down the other end of the hallway and saw their friends glaring at them.

“Hey! You can’t ditch paint duty that easily!” Kanda shouted. He still had traces of green pain stuck to his clothes and in his hair, though he didn’t seem too worried about it. “If I have to stay late to paint some dumbass trees, so do you.”

Allen laughed, holding his sides a he shook his head. “You two pick the worst places to make out. It’s so easy to find you.”

“S-Shut up, Al!” Lavi stuttered, a blush over his freckled cheeks.

Lenalee sighed and took Lavi’s hand, pulling him along as they joined back up with Kanda and Allen. “Don’t worry, Lavi. We’ll finish this later.”

The smooth, seductive undertones in her voice sent a shiver up his spine and Lavi knew in that moment that one day Lenalee would be the death of him.


	12. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”

Lenalee wiped at her eyes, the tears refusing to stop as she leaned back against the cold, stone wall of her room. Lavi’s hands were on her shoulders, supporting her as she tried to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor.

“It’s not fair, Lavi. It’s just not…”

He watched her quietly, just letting her tire out as she continued to sob. When she pressed her face into his chest, arms wrapping around him, Lavi indulged himself and ran his fingers through her hair. “I know. I know.”

“Don’t go,” she mumbled into the folds of his jacket. “Please, Lavi. Just don’t go.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. He buried his face in her hair, taking a long, slow breath before he could find his words. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lena. But I have to.”

She couldn’t stop crying. Her hands tightened in the fabric of his jacket. She couldn’t form words. She couldn’t move. Everything was falling apart.

“I’m sorry,” Lavi repeated, his own eye starting to mist up. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”

“If…” Lenalee trailed off, swallowing the lump in her throat. “If you love me, then why are you leaving? Just stay — Stay with me.”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Some things are more important than love.”

Lenalee pulled herself free and met Lavi’s gaze. Tears still stained her cheeks, and her face was red from crying. “Nothing is more important, Lavi. Nothing.”

He watched the conviction in her eyes, and Lavi knew then that she was right, but that didn’t change anything. He still had to leave. He still had his duty to the Bookman clan. Love wasn’t an option for him — it never had been.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

And with that, Lavi turned and left.


	13. Prompt: Awkward First-Time Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead!

Lavi had been planning this for weeks. Months, even. Well, not so much planning as it was _fantasizing_. Ever since they had started dating, he’d been concocting the perfect, most absolutely breathtaking first time sex ever. He wanted it to be spectacular — unforgettable. Like, the kind of sex that would blow your mind. The kind of sex that would move the stars. The kind of sex that you’d remember for the rest of your life and play on repeat in your brain every single night until the day you died. That was the kind of sex Lavi wanted to have with Lenalee.

Unfortunately, Lavi’s expectations were nowhere near reality.

They’d gone on a date that Friday night, and ended up back at Lenalee’s apartment — which wasn’t all that unusual. After-date makeout sessions had been common place for weeks now, but when they had started, Lavi could tell this time was different. They moved faster, hands sliding over still clothed skin and tugging at the fabric with barely contained excitement.

It wasn’t until Lavi had her pinned to the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped in his hair, that he realized how the air between them heated up, burning with an intensity they’d never experienced before. Lenalee moaned into a kiss, her hips canting up into his, and Lavi whined into her mouth at the friction.

She pulled back from their kiss with a gasp, sucking in air and letting out a few ragged breaths before looking into his face. “Maybe we should move this to my bedroom?”

In that moment, Lavi felt his heart leap into his throat. This was it— the moment he’d been waiting for. “Y-Yeah. If you want to.” He sat up, giving her room to move.

Lenalee let out a soft laugh, still winded from their kisses. “Of course I do. I suggested it.”

They relocated from the living room to the bedroom, Lenalee leading him by the hand as he followed behind her like a lost child. After that, everything happened in such quick succession that Lavi felt as if he’d been thrown in a fog. Their clothes disappeared piece by piece, and Lenalee had pushed him back against the bed, crawling on top of him with the grace of a cat.

For all he had envisioned, he never thought that she would take the reins.

Her mouth burned hot against his neck as she straddled his hips, his hands dancing up and down her back, leaving red trails as his nails scraped at the skin. He turned his head, breaking their contact just to get a breath. “Lenalee, let me—”

“Shh, Lavi,” she mumbled back, kissing over his neck and shoulders. “Just lie back for a moment. I want to have some fun.”

Oh, God. He had wanted to please _her_ , not the other way around. And now she was doing all the work? Inexcusable. He wanted to protest, to tell her that _he_ should be the one taking care of _her_. But damn, how could he say no to that sultry purr? She moved with precision, as if she had a road map to every single sensitive area on his body.

She kissed and nipped over his neck, leaving a trail of delicate bruises. Her fingers tugged at his red hair, hard enough to make him moan and quiver under her lithe form. Her knees squeezed at his hips, keeping him pinned and prone against the bed. Every movement was bliss and every touch left him burning up with desire.

It couldn’t have been more than a ten minutes, though his perception of time might’ve been skewed. Either way, Lavi had been trying to hold back for a while now. Lenalee had him so worked up that the familiar coiled tension in his guts was already there, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if she continued teasing him. Fuck, even her little moans and gasps were getting to him more than he would have liked.

Then, she pushed it further, leaving him weak against her touch. Her hips shifted up, and she lined his length against her wet folds. The damp heat encompassed him, sliding up and down his shaft with smooth strokes. Lavi shivered against her, his hands curled around her sides. Shit, this was too much. He wasn’t even inside her yet, just rubbing against her dampness, and it still left him breathless.

And then, he heard her moan his name, rolling off her tongue like honey. “ _Lavi_.”

He couldn’t stop himself — she sounded too perfect, _felt_ too perfect. His hips hitched up against her and he came with a groan, splattering cum against their stomachs and smearing over flesh.

Lenalee gasped and moved back, confusion in her face as she caught on to what had happened. When their eyes met, Lavi froze, complete and utter horror etched into his features. His face turned a red that only ultimate embarrassment could bring about.

He pressed his hands into his face and let out a whine. “Shit. I’m sorry, Lena.”

Lenalee sat back on his thighs and smiled down at the mess on their stomachs. “Wow, Lavi. I didn’t know you were such a quick draw.” A giggle escaped her lips and she pressed her hands over it, trying to keep it from growing into full on laughter.

Lavi groaned and grabbed the pillow behind his head, smashing it over his face. “Do me a favor and smother me. Put me out of my misery.”

She shifted over him, tugging away the pillow so she could see his face. “Lavi, don’t be embarrassed. I’m actually rather flattered.” She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, a delicate smile on her face. “I must’ve really had you going there.”

“Oh, God. You have no idea.” Lavi let out another whine and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the sticky mess on his stomach slowly sliding over his skin. “I’m so sorry.”

Lenalee leaned over towards the nightstand, saying nothing as she grabbed a few tissues. Sitting back on Lavi’s thighs, she wiped the mess from her stomach first, then Lavi’s. He couldn’t watch as she cleaned the cum from them both.

After she tossed the dirty tissues in the trash, she leaned back down and kissed him, her lips still hungry. When she pulled away, she made sure their gazes met before speaking. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m not upset and it’s not a problem. It just means we get to keep playing until you’re ready for another round, right?”

Even with his face still flushed and his chest aching with embarrassment, Lavi nodded. “Of course — as long as you want to.”

Her smile grew. “You’re not the only one who’s worked up, you know. I could use a hand with that.”

Lavi felt a spark of confidence burst in his chest with her sweet, comforting words. He grinned back at her before grabbing her hips and flipping their positions on the mattress. As Lenalee settled back against the sheets, he slid down between her legs, his grin turning wicked. “How about a tongue instead?”

Lenalee squealed with delight as the tables turned, crying out his name again. “Lavi!”


	14. Prompt: “Y-You look… You look very nice.”

“How about this one?”

Lavi looked up from his phone. He’d been sitting in the area just outside the dressing room as Lenalee tried on dress after dress. She needed a new one for the fancy company party next week, and wanted a second opinion. He wasn’t much for shopping, especially for clothes, but she had bribed him with a free lunch, and Lavi made it a point to never pass up free food. 

It had been nearly forty five minutes, and Lavi was bored out of his skull. But when he saw Lenalee emerge from the dressing room, his jaw dropped. 

The dress was an elegant shimmering black silk that hung to her hips and breasts like a second skin. It had no sleeves, leaving her shoulders bare. While it was tight on her torso, the skirt hung loose. When she moved, it brushed the ground and swung around her legs.

It took Lavi almost a minute to answer her question.  “Y-You look… You look very nice.”

“Really?” she asked, pulling at the flowing skirt as she looked down at it. “Are you sure it’s not too much? I don’t want to be overdressed.” 

Lavi cleared his throat and crossed his legs, already feeling too aroused to be in public. The dress did look a little too flashy. She could’ve fit right in at a fancy gala with that dress. It definitely was a little much for her work party, but it also looked fucking amazing. He debated telling her the truth, but it outweighed his desire to see her wear that dress again (preferably while they were alone in their bedroom). 

“No, I think it’s perfect,” he finally said, grinning widely at her. “This is the one for sure. Get it.” 

Lenalee returned his smile, and nodded. “Okay. Let me go change out of it quick and we can go. It’s almost lunch time, anyway. Where did you want to go?”

Lavi’s eyebrows raised as he realized what he wanted to eat was definitely not on the menu anywhere. “Hmm, let’s just get some takeout. I’m ready to go home.”


	15. Prompt: Morning Wake Up

Lenalee had been up for nearly an hour now. She’d had time to take a shower and dress— yet Lavi refused to budge from the bed. Even though it was Saturday and she usually let him sleep in on the weekend, they had plans to meet up for brunch with their friends. If Lavi didn’t get up soon, they would be late.

“Lavi,” she said, sitting on the edge of their bed. “You need to wake up.”

He let out a groan, and pressed his face deeper into the pillows. Lenalee shook his shoulder, but the redhead still refused to move.

“C’mon, Lavi. We’ll be late at this rate.”

The pillow muffled another groan. Lavi didn’t even seem capable of speech at the moment. Lenalee let out a frustrated breath, and stared down at him. She waited a moment, trying to think of a way to get him up, when a wicked idea came to her. With a smile, she leaned down and kissed over the back of Lavi’s neck. He relaxed under her touch immediately, letting out a content groan instead of a huffy one.

Lenalee grinned to herself, her soft lips still teasing him. This time when she pulled at his shoulder, he rolled onto his back. He was still only half-conscious, but she could work with this.

Lavi had slept shirtless, which only made Lenalee’s plan all the easier to execute. She kissed Lavi full on the lips, soft and firm as her hand slipped down the planes of his chest, pushing the blankets off slowly. After a moment, she moved down his body, first kissing over his neck, then moving across his chest. He slowly squirmed under her touch as she continued to plant kiss after kiss down his stomach.

“Mmm, Lena,” he moaned. She could still hear the sleepiness in his voice, but he was awake now. She’d made sure of that.

As she kept moving lower, her lips finally reaching the edge of his boxers. She abruptly blew a loud raspberry on his stomach, then sat up with a laugh. “Now, get your ass up. We have to leave in twenty minutes.” She grinned and threw the blankets off the bed before leaving the bedroom.

Lenalee smiled as she walked back to the living room, Lavi’s pitiful groaning echoing in the bedroom behind her.


	16. Prompt: “I just want to lie here all day with you.”

Lavi sighed as he stretched out on the blanket, the sun beating down with a comforting warmth that spread through his whole body. He never pegged himself as the type of person who would enjoy a picnic, but surprisingly, he couldn’t find a thing to complain about. He’d expected a plethora of bugs to attack, or for the weather to not cooperate, or for the park to be too crowded, but the afternoon had been nothing but pleasant.

Though, he supposed the main reason it was so amazing was because of Lenalee.

They had just finished eating, and as the afternoon sun sapped their energy, Lenalee curled up next to Lavi’s side on the blanket, her head resting on his chest. He had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other arm propped behind his head. This was perfect. This was bliss.

“I just want to lie here all day with you,” he mumbled, his eye closed against the sun’s bright rays.

Lenalee seemed even more sleepy than he was, her voice soft and content. “Mhmm… Me too.” She curled her arm around his waist, and Lavi swore he was going to melt.

They’d been out in the park for hours, and were supposed to be leaving soon. They had to meet up with their friends later, and if they lingered much longer, they’d be late. Of course, the sun seemed to have other plans, and its rays kept them comfortably warm on the blanket.

“We have to go soon, you know,” Lenalee mumbled, making no move to get up or even untangle herself from Lavi’s hold.

“I know,” he sighed back, pulling his arm over his face. “Maybe if I keep my eyes closed, we can pretend we don’t have to leave.”

Lenalee laughed softly, burying her nose into Lavi’s chest. “Well… a few more minutes won’t hurt, right?”

“Right,” Lavi agreed, tucking her closer to his side. “Just a few more minutes. We won’t be late.”

Later that day, their friends reminded them that they were, indeed, _very_ late.


	17. Prompt: “Don’t mind me, just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning.”

“What are you doing?” Lenalee asked, rubbing at her eyes. She’d only just woken up, the sun peeking through the curtains of their bedroom. The blankets were askew, and she pulled at the edge to cover herself against the chill of the morning air. Next to her, Lavi propped himself up with his arm, smiling and watching her quietly. It was rare he was up earlier than her.

“Don’t mind me—just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning.”

The line was cheesy, like almost every other word out of Lavi’s mouth, but it left her smiling none-the-less. “I probably look like a mess,” Lenalee mumbled, turning on her side to face him. Her hair felt like it stuck out in every direction possible, her eyes were crusty from sleep, and she knew she had morning breath. All in all, she wasn’t the picture of beauty. 

“I beg to differ.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, gentle and chaste. 

“Sweet-talker,” she accused, one hand curling around his hip to pull them closer. She tangled their legs together and pressed her face into the wrinkled folds of his shirt. 

Lavi snickered, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. “Well, I am that. But I’m certainly not a liar. You’re beautiful in the morning.” 

Lenalee flushed at the praise, happy her face was hidden. “You’re a dork.” 

“Love you, too, Lena.” 


	18. Prompt: “Actually… I just miss you.”

Lavi played with his cellphone as he leaned against the kitchen table. He tapped the edge of the phone on the old, worn wood, listening to the dull, rhythmic thud as it echoed in his empty apartment. He sighed, looked at the clock on the microwave, then back to his phone. It was nearing 3AM. He tapped his foot against the linoleum, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip.

After another moment of indecision, he cleared the lockscreen and pulled up her number in his contacts. After pressing _Call_ , he rested the phone against his ear and waited, the ringing tone leave his chest pinched tight.

It rang and rang, and Lavi stared to regret his decision when she suddenly answered, and the sound of her voice echoed so clearly that he swore she was in his apartment with him.

_“Hello? Lavi?”_

He shook his head and stood up, pacing restlessly in the kitchen. “Ah— Hey, Lena. How are you?”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end, and he could hear other people around her. _“I’m fine, Lavi. What’s up? Is everything okay?”_

“Oh, yeah. Just, uh, just checking up on you, is all. You haven’t called in a while.”

_“I know—I’m sorry. It’s just been so hectic. We’re in the middle of this project and I have zero free time.”_

Lavi ran a hand through his hair and tried to smile. Maybe if he smiled, she could hear it in his voice. “They’ve got you busy, huh? Well, it’s no wonder. You’re the best, Lena.”

_“That’s what they paid me for.”_ She paused, and he could hear her speaking to someone else in Mandarin before returning to their conversation in English. _“Lavi, is something wrong? Isn’t it the middle of the night where you are? Why are you up so late? It’s a weeknight.”_

“Ah, you know… Night owl, and all.”

_“Lavi…”_

He shifted, leaning against the cabinets and letting out an audible sigh. She could read him like a book, even half a world away. “Actually… I just miss you.”

There was a pause, and Lavi swore her voice softened when she spoke again. _“Lavi, I miss you, too. But I’ll only be away for another two weeks.”_

“It’s already been two weeks. A whole month is too long not to see your pretty face,” he complained, pouting and picking at the peeling pain on the cabinet.

_“How about we Skype tonight? Well, my tonight, your middle of the day?”_

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” He had been up so late there was no point in going to work in the morning. He’d just call in sick and take the day off. “But only if you promise to video chat—no clothes.”

_“Lavi!”_

“C’mon, Lena! I’ve only got my hand for company over here. You could at least give me something fantastic to look at!”

She sighed. _“Maybe. But only if you promise to get to sleep right now.”_

“Done and done,” Lavi said, a real smile finally gracing his face. “I’m sleeping right now.”

Lenalee laughed, and—oh, God—it was so nice to hear her laugh. _“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. But I have to go. I have another meeting in five minutes. I’ll talk to you tonight?”_

“Wouldn’t miss it.”


	19. Prompt: “It took me a year to figure out how much you meant to me.”

“So… You’re really going?”

Lenalee had her back turned to him, books clutched to her chest. The hallway was empty, all classes done for the day. The light filtered in through the large windows at the end of the hall, and all she wanted to do was run away and escape outside. She’d been avoiding him since she found out, had purposefully kept him in the dark, but it seemed he found out anyway.

“I can’t say no. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, Lavi.”

She heard him shuffle behind her, but still refused to turn around. “Right. Of course.” The agitation was clear in his voice. “I mean, you’ll be studying with world-renowned artists. You can’t just…”

He trailed off, and Lenalee felt her resolve waver. The weight of his unspoken words we like a rock tied around her neck, tying the noose tighter. She was choking… She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe.

“Hey,” Lavi said again, saving her from having to fill the silence herself. “It’s not like I expected you to stick around. Compared to this, I’m not worth it.”

Lenalee turned then, unable to hear those words. “How can you say that?” She had tears in her eyes, but the betrayed look on Lavi’s face made them spill over her cheeks. He looked like a abandoned dog, beaten, defeated, and utterly worthless.

Lavi shoved his hands into his jean pockets, his face set in a hard glare. “Well? It’s true isn’t it? I have no future, no prospects. You’d be better off far away from me.”

“Lavi, no. That’s not tru—”

“Save it, Lena,” Lavi spat. “Talented little rich girls like you only use guys like me to make your families crazy. I’ve served my purpose.”

“Lavi…” Her throat burned, and the tears fell faster than before.

“Y’know… It took me a year to figure out how much you meant to me. Guess I shouldn’t have wasted my time.” He didn’t wait for a reply, pushing past her and towards the door.

Her heart ached to follow him, but the voice in her head held her in place, as if her feet were glued to the floor. _He was trouble_ , they had said. _Nothing but a poor kid who would amount to nothing._ It was best if she stayed away, find someone more like her to be with.

She knew it, knew they were from different worlds, knew that no matter how hard they tried, it just wouldn’t work—

But that didn’t stop her from falling for him anyway.


End file.
